Motherly Love A Hotch One Shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Jack always comes first, and when Hotch finally finds someone who both Jack and he loves, will fate steal yet another love from him? Or will she manage to beat the odds to get the happily ever after they deserve?


"His school had to close, due to some burst pipework" Hotch stated as he lowered the little boy to the floor "The babysitter can't take him until noon" I nodded as J.J. entered  
"We've got a case" Hotch looked up to the briefing room then to Jack  
"Go, I'll keep an eye on him, you can fill me in later"  
"Thanks Wolfe" I nodded and smiled as he left, and I turned my attention to the little one, he was cute, just like his father.  
"Jack, do you want to help me? See it's my birthday and Garcia gave me some sweeties, but if I eat them all I'll get fat, do you want to help me?" he nodded "my hero" he grinned as he picked out a chocolate "Do you know any good stories?" he gave be a big toothy grin  
"Yep!" he chirped as I lifted him to my lap  
"Can I hear some?"

*Hotchner's POV*

I sighed as we finished the briefing, it had lasted a lot longer than I'd expected, I hope Andrea doesn't mind having to look after Jack for so long. As we left I heard Morgan chuckle  
"Well, aren't they adorable" he smirked as he pulled out his phone taking a picture "Hotch" He beckoned my attention to Andrea and Jack who were sat at her desk, fast asleep. They were adorable, and it seemed almost a shame to wake them. "Hotch pass me your phone" Morgan smiled as I passed him my cell.  
"You know despite popular belief most women don't develop maternal instincts until they actually bear children. There are very few women who bond well with other people's children"  
"So basically what you're saying is Andrea here is Mom material" Morgan stated as he handed me back my phone with the photo he'd taken of them as my wallpaper  
"essentially yes..." Reid concluded as they wandered off. I smiled a little at the sleeping pair, I shook Andrea's shoulder lightly causing her to stir, waking Jack in the process  
"Morning Sleepyheads"  
"Sorry! I-I didn't mean to to fall as-sleep"  
"It's alright Andrea, I hope he wasn't any trouble"  
"Of course not! He was an angel" she kissed the top of his head "He knows some fabulous stories, don't you?" he nodded his head as he rubbed his eyes as I took him from her lap  
"The babysitter is on her way up"  
"Ahh... Jack, one for the road" she handed him a chocolate, "Now, you remember your promise?" he nodded  
"To brush my teeth as soon as I get home" he grinned  
"Well done!" she giggled  
"Jack, Say goodbye to Andrea"  
"Bye Bye Andrea"  
"Bye bye" she waved as I slipped the file on her desk  
"One hour" she nodded as I headed to meet the sitter  
"I like her" Jack grinned "She's really really nice"  
"She is, is she?" he nodded rapidly, well Andrea now holds the title of the the person he's warmed up to the quickest.

I climbed onto the plane to see Andrea sat with her file spread out on one of the tables and a notepad on her lap, her earphones inserted into her ears playing whatever music she felt like listening to while she worked. She was one of the best without a doubt, I smiled as she mouthed the words to her song when Reid and Morgan came onto the plane, Reid sat beside her as she took out her earpiece, he thought of her as an older sister, though she did act more like the mother of the team. I sat across from them as she smiled at me "Any thoughts on the case?"  
"Mothers, the only connection is the fact that these women have children, could he be purposely be selecting them because of that fact? and how does he know that, there's no connection between the victims"  
"You think the unsub is male?" she nodded  
"White-male, older than thirty... all the mother's he's abducted have the same ethnicity, and similar age well twenty-eight to thirty-seven, but they look a similar age..." she paused as traced her fingers over the photographs  
"Andrea?"  
"I can't imagine... the pain of being torn from your children... how they must've fought"  
"We're going to get this guy" I stated and she nodded, not tearing her eyes from the photographs, she was taking in every detail, this was going to be one of those cases she was exceptionally driven to solve.

*Andrea's POV*

I groaned as I hit my head on the desk, another body had turned up and we were no closer to catching this bastard than we were a week ago, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Hotch, who gave me a small reassuring smile, contrary to popular belief he does smile quite a lot, you just have to really pay attention for those fleeting moments "are you alright?" I nodded  
"I just really want to get this guy, I just can't find that link, how he finds his victims..."  
"We'll find him, you should take a break you've been up all night"  
"I'll go do a coffee run" I smiled weakly as I grabbed my bag, as he offered me his keys "I shouldn't drive, fatigue can reduce attention while driving by the same amount as alcohol" he chuckled  
"You're beginning to sound like Reid,"  
"He's a good kid, just needs to learn when not to speak, but it's nice hearing some information, I like learning, I want to be able to teach my kids some random facts some day" I sighed "I'll walk and call Morgan, get him to pick me up on his way in," he nodded as I left the empty precinct.  
I paused as I walked past a children's play-park and sat on the bench "children... Of my own, you moron, you know the chances of that happening is zero" why did I have to bring it up in front of Hotch of all people. The sound of a crash followed by sobbing brought me out of my slump, I turned to see a small girl on the floor, nobody moved to help as she kept sobbing, I moved to her and knelt to her level "What's wrong? have you hurt yourself?" She nodded "what's your name?"  
"Ellen" she sniffled  
"That's a nice name, Ellen, where's your mum or dad?" She looked at her hands and mumbled something "what?"  
"I'm sorry!" She gasped as a hand covered my mouth I struggled against his grip, only to feel myself grow weaker.

*Hotch's POV*

I glanced over Andrea's notes, she was always so attentive to the small details, especially when producing her geological profiles, she had a post-it note, which had the word 'Sand?' furiously circled in pen, stuck in the middle of the Chicago map, the sand had been found at the last two dump sites and she was sure that it meant something. I can't even imagine the team without her, Garcia had been adamant that the ratio of males to females had to be a bit more equal, and she'd given me three potential candidates that she approved of, and after Andrea's first meeting with the team, I knew, I knew she was perfect. I looked up to see Morgan and Reid entering the precinct. "Hasn't Agent Wolfe called you? asking you to drive her back?"  
"Wolfie? Not today, when'd she leave?"  
"About twenty minutes ago" I dialled her number, but there was no reply. So I called the next best thing, Garcia, "Garcia, I need you to get me the location of Andrea's phone"  
"Why? Is she ok?"  
"I don't know..." I felt a heaviness in the pit of my stomach at the idea of her being hurt, and of not knowing if she was ok  
"Got it, She's in a park just north of your location, patching her signal to your phones"  
"Thanks Garcia" I hung up, grabbed my keys and left, followed by Reid and Morgan, and within minutes we arrived at the signal, Andrea, nowhere to be found.  
"Hotch!" Morgan called me over to see the phone he was holding "It's Andrea's, she tried to use speed dial to call... you" I looked around the park once more just to see if we'd missed her, I dug out my phone as I approached another woman  
"Excuse me Miss, have you seen this woman?" I showed her the picture that Morgan had taken and she paused for a few moments  
"I think so, she didn't look too well. I only remember her because her daughter hurt herself, while she was looking after her daughter, her husband came to help her, she must've been feeling faint the way she was leaning into him..."  
"Do you remember what the man looked like?"  
"Tall, white, brown hair, that's about it, I was looking after my son, I wasn't paying too much attention, sorry"  
"It's alright, could you tell me where her daughter hurt herself?"  
"Over on the street, where that car is"  
"Thank you" I stated before heading to where she said Andrea was stood  
"What's going on Hotch? Andrea doesn't even have a boyfriend, let alone a husband and kid"  
"I know, that's just what it looked like... Reid you be the kid, sit on the floor for a moment. Now knowing Andrea she'd come over to help" I crouched down "She'd come down to your level, as not to frighten you"  
"And while she's preoccupied" he covered my mouth and wrapped his arm around my neck "Our unsub grabs and drugs her" I nodded as I stood and turned to the car  
"Then he drags her into the car and drives away" damn it! "That's how he's been targeting his victims, using bait, choosing the victims by who react which is most often mothers"  
"Hey baby girl" I turned to see Morgan on the phone "I need you to get me some form of video feed of this street" Just stay alive, Andrea, stay alive.

*Andrea's POV*

I groaned as I started to come around, the unsub had tied me up, I could feel the restraints tugging at my skin, just like the other girls. A lot of the profile holes were beginning to make sense. The door opened and I was greeted by the sight of the unsub for the first time, and as usual, he didn't look like a psychotic killer  
"You're awake, good, I need you to remember Leah, you've got to make Ellen and Jo's dinner, they'll be home soon, they've been at Jessica's." he began to untie my restraints as he continued talking "They'll be happy that their mother is well again" So he's been kidnapping women to replace his dead wife, so he's delusional. He's been fairly gentle considering he now thinks I'm his wife, possible multiple personalities or Schizophrenia? he slipped a longer chain restraint onto my leg. I'd assume that it would comfortably allow me access to what, I'd assume, is a bungalow. He helped me sit up "As long as you behave, you won't be harmed" he stated as my feet touched the cold wooden floor "I'll let you get dressed" he smiled before leaving, at the click of the door I quickly patted myself down and cursed, I'd left my gun and badge at the precinct, I looked in the wardrobe and sighed, if I knew I was going to be kidnapped by an unsub who only owns dresses, I'd have shaved my legs. I took a red dress and looked around for any clues to the unsub's identity. I was looking through the drawer when he came in "What're you doing?" he snarled as he stepped closer  
"I'm looking for a hair clip, I can't find one" I forced a smile as he turned to the wardrobe, pulling out a small box,  
"They're in here" he rummaged through it handing me a silver butterfly clip "This one suits that dress the best" I nodded as I twisted my hair clipping it up and he beckoned me to the kitchen as two girls walked in, Ellen and Jo, Ellen gave me a guilty look  
"Did you both have fun at Jessica's?" I smiled as they nodded "Well why don't you both go get cleaned up while your dad and I finish making dinner?"  
"Alright" She mumbled as she took Jo's hand and took her to the bathroom, I looked up to the unsub, the bastard, he knows I won't do anything while those kids are near.

*Hotch's POV*

I stared at the board again, hoping something would just suddenly click, at least she hadn't turned up … dead... she was keeping herself alive, and right now that's all I want, her to come back alive. It's been three days and we're no closer than we were when she was taken.  
"Here" I looked to see a cup of coffee being held by Emily "You need it" she smiled  
"Thanks"  
"We're all worried, but you seem worse off than the rest of us" she sat beside me looking over the board too "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I knew something was wrong with her, I should have gone with her, just to make sure she was ok... she was vulnerable and I let her walk out of here unarmed"  
"You couldn't have known"  
"I know that, I just don't know what I'd do if something happens to her"  
"You like her" she nudged me "I saw the way she was with Jack too, that was always your biggest worry, that nobody would be good enough for Jack... you're allowed to love again."  
"You don't suit matchmaker, Prentis" I sighed "We just have to find her, nothing else matters"

*Andrea's POV*

I winced as I dabbed the antiseptic onto the latest knife wound, standing up to this guy is both keeping me alive, but causing me pain. I headed back down "Are you going to get the girls?" I smiled as he grabbed his keys and nodded, before leaving, at the sound of the car starting I quickly rushed to the room and gathered the old cell phone I'd spent all my spare time fixing. I took my hair pin twisting the last screw "Please work" Pressing the button my eyes lit up at the blissful sound of the ancient phone beeping to life, I think his wife must've not been technologically savvy since he'd removed the phone lines but had left a broken phone in the kitchen drawer, I only have one shot at this, I rang Garcia's number  
"Hello, Penelope Garcia," she chimed not recognizing the number  
"Trace me Garcia, I don't have long"  
"Andrea!" she proclaimed, her furious typing audible over the phone "What happened?"  
"Chloroform, long story, he's gone out to pick up the girls, Ellen and Jo, they're his daughters, his wife passed, that's our trigger. I'll try keep the girls away from him when they get here, just let Hotch know that there are two kids."  
"Will do honey, how're you feeling?"  
"Exhausted, Missing my boys, speaking of my boys how've they been?"  
"Hotch and Reid? Apparently Reid's been locking himself in his room to go over the evidence, helps him think, and Hotch, hasn't had much sleep, Emily has been trying to keep him afloat"  
"When you call them, tell him he's a moron. Do you have my position? he'll be home soon"  
"Just about got you, hold in there, we'll get you home"  
"I know you will" I heard the sound of the car in the distance "I have to go, bye Garcia" I hung up and tucked it away and headed back to the main room, as they walked through the door, you're going down.

*Hotch's POV*

Emily hooked up her pad to the screen to show us more notes when suddenly the screen went blank and the phone rang "Garcia, now's not the best time we're preparing to give a profile"  
"There's no better time than the present" she stated as three pictures came up  
"Who're they?"  
"Rick, Ellen and Jo Porter" another picture came up along with a news article "Three weeks ago his wife Leah Jay Porter died from the late stages of cancer," she brought up a map and address  
"What does this have to do with anything Garcia?"  
"This is where you need to go. Now" she stated "Andrea is being held there, she managed to get a call out to me, while he was picking his two daughters up from school, hence why she didn't contact me over the weekend."  
"She's alright?!"  
"Sounds so, now hurry up and save our princess."  
"Good job, Garcia"  
"As always, and Hotch... She says you're an idiot for not taking care of yourself" I hid the smirk that wanted to present itself, that sounds like Andrea alright  
"Well then, we better go and get her"

"FBI! Rick Porter you're surrounded, come out with your hands up"

*Andrea's POV*

I fought the urge to smile at the sound of Hotch's voice I bent down to Ellen and Jo "Ellen sweetie, I want you to take your sister and hide in the bath tub ok" she nodded, took Jo's hand and led her to the bathroom. Just in case they start shooting they should be alright there. I looked back as he grabbed a knife then pulled me to him, knife to throat.  
"They're here for you. Aren't they?!" He yelled putting pressure on my neck, I winced as I felt him draw blood, "aren't they?!"  
"What do you expect, kidnapping women, nobody can replace their mother, especially like this"  
"Bitch" he slashed my waist, shallow enough not to do permanent damage, but deep enough to bleed and hurt like hell. He walked me to the door "open it!" he growled as I unlocked the door and pulled it open  
"Drop the knife!"  
"Lower your guns, or I'll kill her!" I looked at the armed officers until my eyes landed on Aaron and I smiled he cocked his eyebrow as I took a deep breath and I brought my elbow into his stomach and wrapped my chained leg around his causing him to trip as the chain tightened around his legs, sending us both to the floor his body weight pinned me down as he raised the knife when the sound of a shot echoed through the air, a bullet hit his shoulder and the knife fell from his hand in a deafening scream. Within seconds Morgan was pulling him off me and cuffing him while Hotch came straight to me, I wrapped my arms around him as I relished his touch as he pulled me to him  
"I knew you'd come" I smiled as I pulled from him as I realized something "I need the key!"  
"Key?" I beckoned down to my ankle "Ahh... where is it?"  
"Around his neck" he nodded  
"I'll go get it" he smiled as he stood when I remembered Ellen and Jo, I winced as I stood up, that last one was going to need stitches, I groaned as hobbled back into the house  
"Ellen! Jo!" I called out "It's alright you can come out now" and after a few seconds they came and hugged me  
"Is it over?" Ellen asked and I nodded  
"He can't hurt anyone again" she hugged me again burying her face into my shoulder  
"Thank you" she mumbled as Hotch returned with the key and he smiled as unlocked the shackle and offered me his hand  
"You did well Andrea" I smiled as I took it but screamed as I tried to stand  
"She's bleeding!" Ellen cried out and scurried to the kitchen as Hotch knelt at my side  
"We need a paramedic in here now!" he yelled "Hold on Andrea"  
"Here" Ellen handed Hotch a towel and he pressed it against the cut  
"Come on Andrea!" he stated as his voice became fuzzy

*Hotch's POV*

"How is she?" I asked the doctor who came out of her room  
"She's stable, she lost a lot of blood, she's sustained a lot of injuries over the past couple days, if it wasn't for her first aid abilities that last wound could have had a much worse effect. I want to keep her overnight just to make sure everything is ok, but she should be fine to leave by morning"  
"Thanks" I headed into her room to see her looking at the card that had been put in her room from Ellen and Jo, they drew her a 'get well soon' card, I smiled at how peaceful she looked  
"Hotch" she turned to me "Sit"  
"How're you feeling?"  
"Sore, which shouldn't be surprising." she chuckled "Now, Mr. I can't have you returning home as a sleep deprived zombie" she pointed past me "The doc was kind enough to put me in a two bed room, so sleep"  
"You know it was that motherly instinct that got you into this mess"  
"And I wouldn't change it for the world" she grinned as I closed the door and walked to her bedside  
"I hope you know you're having a few rest days when we get back"  
"Eh! why? That's mean Hotch!" she pouted and I kissed her forehead  
"Because I say so" I turned away when she grabbed my wrist  
"You're mean" she lightly tugged my tie pulling me closer as she pecked my lips "That is how you kiss someone goodnight"  
"Seems a little weak for you Wolfe"  
"Just didn't want to break you" she smirked as I leaned closer capturing her lips with mine and she tasted ravishing, she groaned as I ran my fingers along her side, I stopped when my fingers traced the edge of a bandage "you tease" she huffed, a smile still present on her kiss pink lips  
"You need to rest"  
"Only if you rest with me" she patted the bed beside her "it's freezing" I chuckled as I sat my jacket and tie on the other bed and slipped beside her and she cuddled into me "You're nice and warm" she relaxed into my arms and it felt good "These painkillers are better than truth potions" she giggled "I like you Aaron, I like you a lot" she started "I don't want an answer yet...because I want to let Jack know me more, and if gives me permission... I'm going to ask you on a date" she snuggled closer as her breathing relaxed, she'd fallen asleep, I smiled, Jack is already smitten with you so maybe I'll get his permission to ask you first. I closed my eyes listening to her breathing as it lulled me to sleep.

*Andrea's POV*

"Well isn't that adorable"  
"Shut up Derek" I groaned as I buried my face in Aaron's chest, as I heard him chuckle  
"What did you drug him with? Your meds are supposed to be for you"  
"I don't have to drug people to get them to sleep with me, Derek" I purred as I felt Aaron draw circles on my lower back  
"Ouch, it's bad enough you just lost me ten bucks, no need to hit the pride"  
"Bet?"  
"Yeah, Garcia and Emily said you'd be together by the end of the week, I said a month" I chuckled "What?"  
"Hotch was just keeping me warm, we're not actually together..."  
"Yet" Aaron finished causing me to smile  
"Yet?"  
"There's a very special little boy who gets to decide whether or not I'm allowed to date daddy here" I kissed his lips as I sat up and stretched "Speaking of little boys, do you have my discharge papers?"  
"Yeah, though I'm debating whether or not to give you them" he smirked as Hotch slipped off the bed, knowing better than to get between mine and Morgan's 'sibling' quarrels, when Reid walked in and snatched them from his hands  
"Here you go Andrea" he smiled as he hugged me "feeling better?" I nodded  
"Of course she is" Morgan smirked so I threw a Jello pot at his head "Ouch, that hurt"  
"Only your ego" I smirked "Now, I demand all men leave me so I can change, I want to go home" I smiled at Hotch as they all left and I grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt since they were more comfortable ran a brush through my hair as Emily entered  
"Hey, I came to take you to the airstrip, Hotch went to get your stuff from the hotel" I nodded  
"Thanks Em, so I heard you've got a pool on me and Hotch" she coughed "It's alright, I'm not mad or anything" I chuckled as I slung the hospital bag over my shoulder "I'm just curious as to why?"  
"Because it's obvious, you just compliment each other so well, you both seem to brighten up when you're together"  
"We..do?" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks  
"Yeah, though of course neither of you realized it, he even smiles around you. He was worried when you'd been taken, I've only seen that fear before, when Jack and Hayley were in danger, it was the fear of losing someone that he loves."  
"He'd be like that for all of us" I protested, unable to hide the blush fixed to my cheeks causing her to chuckle as I climbed into the car "I hate you" I huffed causing her chuckles to turn into laughter.

*Hotch's POV*

I sighed as I flicked through the phonebook while Jack ate his breakfast, Saturday morning and nobody is able to take Jack while I go to work, there was a knock at the door, I sat the phone down as I went to answer it, to see Andrea stood there,  
"Andrea? What're you doing here?" she chuckled  
"Well, you see, my boss, is quite a jerk you see, forced me to take some days off of work, so I was wondering, if well... I could look after Jack for a bit... I get lonely at home..." she smiled  
"You're more than welcome" I kissed her "In fact you'd be a lifesaver if you looked after him today, though be warned he'll drive you mad" she laughed  
"Well, he's your son"  
"Andrea!" a little voice called out as Jack ran into her arms  
"Hey little man" she giggled "you need to eat slower, you've got coco pops all over your face"  
"Cause I'm a coco pop monster"  
"Oh no!" she gasped as she rested him on her hip "I guess we'll have to wash him off!" she tickled his tummy "Where's your kitchen?"  
"First door on the right" I smiled as she carried him to the kitchen, I closed the door and followed them as she attacked him with the cloth,  
"Muhahaha cleanliness prevails" she tapped his nose "As it should"  
"Jack, why don't you go get dressed"  
"Alright Daddy," he smiled as she put him down and he scurried upstairs  
"You're too good with him" I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer "It's actually cute"  
"I'm glad you think so, what time will you be home, daddy?"  
"About 6-ish, will you be alright till then?"  
"Of course I will" she kissed my lips "You worry too much, you'll get wrinkles"  
"Just take it easy," we walked to the hall as Jack emerged pulling on a shirt "Hey little man" I scooped him up "You've got to be good to Andrea, because she's got a poorly side" he nodded  
"I'll take good care of her"  
"Kiss?" he kissed me before giving me a hug  
"Be safe daddy"  
"You too little man"

I opened the door when I heard a squeal followed by laughter, I walked to the kitchen to see Jack stood on the stool by the sink with Andrea behind him, they were, supposedly cleaning up but they'd resorted to flicking water at each other, I smiled, it's been a long time since I've seen Jack so happy and to see him so at ease with Andrea is nothing short of a relief, the oven buzzer went off and she moved to it turning down the heat as Jack followed her looking in the oven as she opened it a little "It smells good" he grinned  
"It does" I smiled as she turned round,  
"A-Aaron! you made me jump" she chuckled as Jack hugged me  
"We made Lasagne!" He grinned "I helped make the sauce"  
"Did you? I bet it's good" he nodded  
"Yep, I like cooking,it's fun" I looked to Andrea who was setting the table  
"Jack," she smiled "Go wash your hands," he nodded before skipping off to the bathroom  
"So you made dinner?" she nodded  
"You rarely eat at work, you live off of coffee, and I'm surprised if you ever have proper meals"  
"Have you had a good day with Jack?"  
"You've raised a good kid, Aaron" she smiled as the boy in question came back  
"What can I help with now?"

*Andrea's POV*

I sat on the sofa next to Aaron, Jack insisted that I waited until he went to bed. He climbed between us and grinned as he leaned against me "Daddy, when are you going to date Andrea? Lola said that you have to take someone on a date before you can marry them." I felt my cheeks burn red as Aaron chuckled  
"You want me to marry Andrea?" he nodded  
"Because she makes you happy!" I blushed as Aaron held my hand  
"That she does little man," he kissed his forehead "Now you should go to bed" he nodded  
"Night daddy, night Andrea" he kissed my cheek before heading to bed. Aaron pulled me closer to him  
"I believe that might be our permission" he smiled as he kissed me "I love you, Andrea"  
"I love you too" I smiled as stifled a yawn causing him to chuckle  
"Someone's had a long day, it's late why don't you stay the night?" I nuzzled into his side  
"You're too comfortable to give up" he chuckled as he placed a light kiss on my forehead  
"I'll get you a shirt," he smiled as I squealed when he picked me up as I clutched to his shirt for dear life  
"A-Aaron!" he chuckled as he lowered me to his bed "You know I don't like being picked up" I threw a pillow at him causing him to chuckle as he pulled out his FBI workout shirt  
"I'm sorry, will this do?" I nodded  
"I'm going to borrow your bathroom" I smiled as I went to clean up and change, I smiled as I found him flicking through a file "Do you ever stop working?" I chuckled as he sat it on his table,  
"Just finishing up," he smiled "It suits you"  
"mmm, just because it's short" I crawled into his bed  
"I have no idea what you're implying" he smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist  
"Of course not" I chuckled  
"I was thinking of taking Jack out tomorrow, do you want to come with us?"  
"I'd love to" I smiled as I kissed his lips "I'd love to"  
"Good" I snuggled into his side as he switched off the light, and for the first time in a while I felt safe, and oh so happy, "Night"  
"Night Aaron."


End file.
